The proposed research focuses on early adult outcomes for youth with autism spectrum disorders as they compare to their neurotypical peers. Specifically, it involves a prospective, longitudinal study of the experiences of college students on the autism spectrum designed to: (1) compare educational, occupational, and health trajectories of students along the autism spectrum and as they compare to neurotypical students; (2) evaluate explanations for differences in outcomes between students on the spectrum and neurotypical students and for variation in outcomes among students on the spectrum; and (3) compare the experiences of students on the spectrum across socioeconomic status and institution types, including large public 4-year institutions, small private colleges, and community colleges. Data will be collected through online surveys and a parallel set of in-depth interviews. The former will allow us to produce statistical estimates of differences between students on the autism spectrum and neurotypical students. The latter will allow us to explore the meanings of these experiences as students themselves describe them. The survey will be administered to students who are registered for disability accommodations based on autism and a probability sample of the general student population at 18 institutions (private and public, 4-year and 2-year) in the state of Indiana. All students on the spectrum and a probability sample of neurotypical peers will be invited to participate in annual, follow-up surveys; the sample will also be refreshed each year with new students who have registered for disability accommodations and a sample of first-year and transfer students. Data will be analyzed using state-of-the-art statistical models, including hierarchical models, latent growth curve models, latent trajectory classes, and multinomial logit models. In-depth interviews will be conducted with a subsample of students on the spectrum who participated in the surveys and an additional sample of students from small, private colleges that were not included in the survey.